


Wokingham

by MizJoely



Series: SherlollyPrompts [11]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Sherlolly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 01:39:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11117202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizJoely/pseuds/MizJoely
Summary: Anonymous asked: Hi! Are you still taking prompts? If so #51 "I’m your husband it's my job." seems cool.





	Wokingham

“Stop fretting.”

“I’m your husband, it’s my job.”

Molly wrinkled her nose and gave Sherlock a surreptitious swat on the arm. “You’re my fake husband, and this is just a stupid reunion. I should have said no but Simone is just so..” She heaved an exasperated sigh that set her newly-cut fringe to fluttering. “She just steamrollers over me with her voice and her moustache.”

Sherlock raised an eyebrow. “Her moustache?” he echoed.

Molly nodded, fighting the urge to giggle in spite of her discomfort. “Yeah, she bleaches it but you can still see it in the right light. Surprised you missed it,” she added with a smirk.

“I didn’t,” Sherlock replied, slipping an arm around her waist. “I just didn’t think you did. Now,” he added before Molly could do more than take a breath, “let’s go show off what a fantastic catch you made, have some atrocious food and worse punch, maybe dance unnecessarily close to one another for a few slow dances, and after…”

“And after go back to our usual lives,” Molly finished for him.

“And after,” he corrected her with a scowl, “work on me becoming your real husband sometime soon.”

Molly’s stunned expression remained only as long as it took him to kiss her.

**Author's Note:**

> Any similarities to Cabin Pressure are completely intentional.


End file.
